Bounty
by SplashTOMATO
Summary: Takouji! *Complete!* Takuya sets off on a job to find a missing child female superstar and ends up in a completely different predicament...
1. Part 1

****  
Bounty  
By Splash  
****  
  
Completely... COMPLETELY AU (Hell, even "earth" isn't completely defined well here), and despite what the beginning sounds like, this is strictly TAKOUJI. That means Takuya coupled with Kouji. =3  
  
****  
  
Young superstar, beautiful stage actress, wonderful voice, whimsical...at age 6 it's startling how famous one can be. However, she has gone missing. Rumour has it she was kidnapped since there was little reason to believe anything else of her sudden disappearance. Many more people say her memory was erased or the kidnapper did horrible things to her... stories of unimaginable proportions...  
  
****  
  
" She was the talk of the town back then, and it's been almost ten years since her disappearance," the gruff man with his feet on his desk said. He knew he could be casual with his youthful client Takuya, whom he had known for quite some time. " I'd like you to search for her. The mayor is holding an extremely important event and we're more than certain her talents have improved quite a bit, even if she lost her memory or something. Last I knew, she's still in this town, but living under a different identity. I'll give you the rest of the information later. I'm not sure how she could hide from our computer search systems for ten years, but I'm positive your eagle eyes and talent of finding information can point her out in the raw. Here's a photo of her from ten years ago and what the computers predict what she looks like now."  
  
Takuya, on the other side of the typical desk, took the photos from his employer and examined them. The picture from ten years ago was of a small child with black hair and a ponytail, with tiny yet defined sideburns. The child was wearing a rather girly pink dress, frills galore and laced in white.  
  
The predicted picture had a clearly female figure lined in skintight black clothes, and her face was built like a model's; her blue eyes stood out more distinctly and sparkled, and her hair had grown out more, losing its childish bushy effect in trade for a more silky flow.  
  
Indeed, she was pretty, even for a computer-enhanced picture, Takuya had to admit. Yet... no... it wouldn't happen. He hadn't been interested in a relationship since he could remember...  
  
" Do you need her by a certain date?"  
  
The man behind the desk pondered for a moment. " We need her by the end of two weeks after planning for the event is complete."  
  
Takuya smirked. " You of all people should know I only need a few days or less for a city-ranged hunt."  
  
" Ah, but... I want you to bring her back on her own will. She had quite the stubborn attitude ten years ago and I suspect adolescence only increased it. She won't want to come back without a fight if she's been gone for this long."  
  
Takuya narrowed his eyes at the complication. He had finished his job with many unwilling loads (being missing persons) and had received pay without doing such a thing. " I'm a bounty hunter, not a counselor."  
  
" Takuya, Takuya," the man wooed, " You've done talent searches for me before, haven't you? Just use those same methods of persuasion on this one."  
  
Takuya looked at the pictures in his hands again. " Oh, well. I'll give it a shot. It's about time I got to meet someone my age..."  
  
****  
  
With the date of "Izumi's" disappearance in hand and other scraps of data concerning the bounty, Takuya set to work immediately. He had access to all of the information from all of the townsfolk as could be recorded right on his computer.  
  
A picture hovered on his screen, and all Takuya could do was smirk in satisfaction.  
  
" Ten years of searching, bow down to my two hours," he said smuggly, scribbling the location on a scrap piece of paper, scrunching up the information paper he printed out about Izumi into his pocket, and trotting out of his room.  
  
****  
  
" Eto... room 2916... Damn this complex is big..."  
  
He peered at the 2nd floor room door at the very end of a loooooong hallway, wondering how he should greet his "prey."  
  
Takuya had grown up an orphan in the not so large town he permanently resided in. His mother had died at birth and his father was long gone before that. The orphanage he spent his early days in burned down when he was 9 years old, but the orphanage was ignored by the town community, and he was the only survivor. However, he managed to find his way to the theatre he worked at now, which had a high reputation for young talents. He worked hard as backup parts for young boys and did much of the hefty work, when the manager discovered Takuya's talents as... a talent finder. He had to ability to see the potential in others, but lacked the ability to bring out that potential. That was something he was working on...  
  
' This one will be different for sure... I can't just go right up and ask her to show off her talent since I have to presume she doesn't want to. Although, why she wouldn't is beyond what I know...' Takuya inspected the doorway, as if expecting to find some clue. ' Well, I have two weeks and I suppose the boss would look at me funny if I got her on the day I was assigned this. I'll go for a safe way... get to know her and then slide the persuasion in... she won't have a clue I'm a bounty hunter, and I'll get to know someone my age, and I'll get my payment.' Takuya grinned hugely to himself and made a cheesy laugh. ' Mega score!'  
  
' I better tell my "get-to-know-her" plans to boss or he might blow my cover, too...' he added last minute before knocking on the door. 'Shoot. I still didn't think about what I was going to say first. Shit, shit, shit, shit...'  
  
  
His mini nervous wreck was broken when he realized he had been waiting for several minutes without an answer, and it suddenly occured to him that this girl "Izumi" might not have even been home. Curiously, he turned the knob and was surprised to find that it turned with ease. Had she forgotten to lock the door when she left?  
  
Carefully he opened the door, peering inside and calling, " Hello, is anyone home?"  
  
The room was unlit, but one rather large window brought a clean square of light onto the floor, illuminating the objects surrounding it. Some clothes were sloppily scattered about in the corners, and some bird-watching books were sitting on top of them. Other than those and the mediocre beaten down bed, the room was empty. Well, at least he couldn't see anything else. He didn't see a switchlight to the side of the doorway like there should have been, so he stepped inside to find one. He saw what appeared to be a closet near the bed. Curiousity got to the better of him again, and he reached for the next knob...  
  
The next thing he knew, he entered a black oblivion and lost all consciousness as something hit him in the back...  
  
****  
  
He woke up to the sound of low humming, and slowly roused. The room was still lit only by the window, although by the blazing red tint it seemed the sun was setting. But immediately, he knew... 'Someone's here after all.'  
  
He forced himself not to make any sudden movements, and gradually squinted his eyes to see what was around him. Through his limited vision he could see a face... the figure was wearing a bandana, had black hair and a ponytail. ' It's Izumi. It has to be.'  
  
Something didn't fit as he listened to the humming, but his brain wasn't functioning properly. Still, he had to "wake up" sooner or later. He stood up like he normally did when he woke up, almost with a start. It would probably kill his back in the future, but oh well...  
  
" How did you find this place..."  
  
Now that certainly stirred the nerves in Takuya's brain. That wasn't the voice of a typical female model... no female model has a voice that low... He took one quick look at the figure (who was also sitting in the bed, although leaning on the wall instead of the pillow), and confirmed his assumptions.  
  
" You're a guy..."  
  
The figure gave him a strange glance. " Did you expect something else?"  
  
Takuya blinked hard, then inspected the stranger. His face was almost identical to the one in the prediction photo. But his body... damn, his sleek body...  
  
Takuya didn't notice as the other burned scarlet in his cheeks for being stared at, in which he remarked harshly, " So how did you find this place?" It was more of an order than a question.  
  
Immersed so much by this boy, Takuya almost gave up his cover and blurted out his occupation. " I... I'm just an orphan and I thought this place was empty..."  
  
" An orphan..." the ponytailed boy looked sullen for a moment, but the expression was quickly replaced to one of disdain. " Well, this place is mine, and I can't allow strangers to go off free. Sorry, but I can't let you go with the memory of this..."  
  
Takuya was unable to pay attention, completely confused at the boy's appearance. ' Izumi isn't supposed to have any siblings or cousins... he couldn't be anybody else... what's going on?'  
  
All of a sudden, the needle of a syringe came into his view from the boy's hands. ' What the hell is he doing with that?'  
  
He backed away on the bed in fear, having no idea what was in the syringe and not wanting to experience it. ' Maybe he'll take some pity on me... oh please...'  
  
It seemed to work, since the boy stopped midway of injecting it into Takuya. " I can't do it. You're not like the bums I've encountered... Fine. I'll let you off the treatment on one condition."  
  
Takuya could only wait for him to continue. " I don't want you to talk to anyone else, ever. You'll live with me from now on. Work with me at my workplace. It won't be bad, as long as you don't try to escape."  
  
The brunette bounty hunter gasped. ' I've just been taken captive! What the hell! Oh, no... not without a fight... you've seen nothing out of me.'  
  
" Once the sun sets completely there's not much to do except sleep, so might as well get our introductories done now. What's your name?"  
  
Takuya hmphed. " Why should I tell you..."  
  
The boy remained nonchalant. " I asked you first, that's why. But if you don't tell me your name then I guess I'll give you one. How about... Lizard Boy?"  
  
" Like HELL!" Takuya growled. " I'd rather die than be called that."  
  
" I can arrange that easily."  
  
The bounty hunter sighed. " The name's Takuya."  
  
" Good, that wasn't so hard, was it? My name's Kouji. Now let's get ready to sleep. We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow, Takuya."  
  
Takuya watched as Kouji crawled into the bed space next to him, still a stranger and puzzling. And Takuya suddenly realized... ' Things aren't going quite as planned... not at all...'  
  
****  
  
Oh, hohoho! The strange plotholes will be solved as I have them laid out. =3 I would really love to know what people think of this so far. ^^  
  
Splash  
http://takouji.fateback.com 


	2. Part 2

****  
Bounty  
Part 2  
By Splash  
****  
  
*_*! Thanks shout-out!: KAWAIIROXY, miya wada, Redrum, Sarah, CC, Jen Minamoto, You'll know eventually, kinu-uni and Rika, thanks a ton for the wonderful feedback. ^^  
  
CC: This one came on sudden inspiration like Enigma, and I hope it keeps coming. ~_^  
  
You'll know eventually: Thanks for pointing out that spelling mistake, I read it over last night and found some other stupid typos... there was supposed to be bird-watching books on Kouji's clothes, not bird-watching birds... ack. XD Usually I revise a few days after publishing. X_X;  
  
Contrast time! Saving plot development for the next chapter, this one's just... Takouji... *_*;  
  
****  
  
" So how do you expect to make sure I don't run off in the middle of the night?" Takuya groaned, facing the doorway as he layed on the bed.  
  
" The door locks on the inside of the room, Takuya," Kouji replied, yawning and turning opposite of the brunette. " You won't be getting hold of the key anytime soon, I can bet."  
  
" How about the window?"  
  
" It's not shatter-proof. If you want to try going through it you can enjoy a more excruciating and gory death than the syringe."  
  
" Well, I'd like to syringe you..." Takuya muttered to himself.  
  
" Not gonna happen."  
  
Takuya remembered the impact of the blow on his back (he could feel the pain of it now), then decided against trying to escape. He was still confused on why there was a guy residing in the room instead of his bounty... and if he had the wrong information, why did Kouji look just like the picture...?  
  
****  
  
He woke up to the smell of fresh bread looming in the air, and got up as he usually did. His first thought was, ' I ought to get some information out of Kouji somehow. Perhaps he knows what happened to Izumi...'  
  
No sooner had he left the bed, when Kouji tossed him an entire half chunk of French bread from the doorway. " Here's breakfast."  
  
Takuya just stared at the mass of food for an instant. " How do you eat so well when you live in a place like this?"  
  
Kouji finished the piece he was eating first, his eyes closed in contemplation. " This is exactly how. I don't have any electricity or water bills to pay for, and people don't even know someone lives here. That's why I can't let you free, I can't trust you to keep this place secret. The money from my job goes completely into my necessities and any extra is saved for emergencies."  
  
It was then when Takuya noticed the boy's wardrobe had changed; he was wearing a nice blue overcoat over his yellow shirt. All in all, he looked quite fine...  
  
Kouji turned deep red again, probably not even aware of what his face was doing. " Aren't you going to eat?"  
  
" Huh? Oh..."  
  
The bandana boy felt slightly relieved as Takuya set his tasks to the food.  
  
" So how did you usually manage as an orphan, Takuya?"  
  
" Sa..." the brunette thought for a moment, " I did singing acts for a friend..." ' this pretending's harder than I thought, even though I'm not telling complete lies.' Kouji looked at him for a while, an analyzing stare piercing through him... For a moment Takuya thought Kouji knew he wasn't telling the absolute truth.  
  
" Ah," Kouji said, ending the matter, " We'll head off to the park in about an hour. I'm going to read for a bit."  
  
" The park...?" but Kouji didn't answer as he took a bird-watching book from the pile of clothes on the floor, and casually hopped onto his bed.  
  
Takuya found himself staring at the boy again, the angle of his shoulders, the flowing movements of his hands... Takuya couldn't keep his eyes off. ' Why the hell,' he thought, ' I don't know what's happening to me...'  
  
He spent the entire hour slowly eating his breakfast and thinking about Kouji. He thought of all the possibilities of the dilemma, but he was unable to confirm any of his ideas with giving out his cover. Or perhaps he could try a different approach...  
  
" It's been an hour, time to head to the park," Kouji said, interrupting his thoughts. He put down his bird-watching book (Takuya noticed that it was a book from the town library) and unlocked the room door. " Come."  
  
Takuya thought to defy him again and make a run for it, but his legs refused to run. Kouji's stare had a strange hold on him, as if some invisble hands were tying his legs up. He followed Kouji down the long outdoor hallway, unable to hear any street sounds. He noticed there were barely any cars in the complex lot even though there were hundreds of rooms... in fact, the entire area was verging on the outskirts of town.  
  
The park wasn't a far walk from Kouji's place, and the sun was only high enough to make a slight chill in the air.  
  
" What time is it?" Takuya asked out of the blue as they walked on the grass next to the sidewalk. Many morning runners went past them, their walkmans dangling at their sides.  
  
" Top of the morning to ya, Kouji," a man appeared near them, the ranger of the park. " Is that friend of yours looking for a park keeping job, too?"  
  
" Yes, sir, he is," Kouji replied, an unusual sense of formality hanging about him.  
  
" Hmm, I can make a 1.5 time increase for your salary to fill that up. Thanks for bringing him, I can the leave the rest up to you."  
  
The quick encounter done (Kouji knew the ranger well), the ranger headed back to the central lodge. " The park is pretty much my second home," Kouji commented, heading towards the lake nearby. Kouji went into a building in the shade (although in the afternoon it would be receiving run rays) and Takuya read the label over the door: bathhouse.  
  
" This park gets tons of funding, the water here is great," said Kouji, echoes bouncing back from the house walls. " We can shower off in here after a day's work, but for now, I just need a refresher."  
  
Takuya quirked his mouth. ' No wonder he doesn't have a water bill.'  
  
Kouji went to one of the sinks and splashed some water onto his face, then swung his face to the sides to shake off the water. Takuya resisted another staring bout and washed his face, too.  
  
They spent the day cleaning litter around the park, tidying up the flower arrangements and cleaning the benches. As the day drew on, and more people came to the park, Kouji went across the park, bringing Takuya to lunch. There was a small café that sold inexpensive sandwiches, so Kouji bought two instead of his usual one, and gave the extra to the brunette. They ate in the café, listening to conversation surrounding them and watching people pass by the window outside.  
  
" It's not so bad, is it," Kouji half-asked Takuya when he finished his sandwich.  
  
" I guess not," he answered, in all honesty. Kouji wasn't as mean as he first thought out to be. Takuya thought he would be a slave-driver type, but instead he was much more compassionate...  
  
When they came back from lunch, Kouji went to a storage building near the central lodge. Within the disarray of items, the bandana boy pulled out a bag of bird food and carried it out, Takuya following. They passed a small fountain with two ducks swimming in it, and reached a bird-feeder post. He filled up the feeder without haste, but as he headed back to the storage building, he stopped to see that a bird was already at the the bird feeder. He and Takuya gazed at it within their distance, as it chirped contently and fed itself.  
  
Takuya saw the look of satisfaction on Kouji's face, and wondered... ' He's not a bad guy at all...'  
  
" Hello again, boy, is that your friend?" said a voice from a nearby bench.  
  
Kouji turned around and made his usual hint of a smile, which was the most of a smile anybody got from him. " Hello, Mr. Shizuma," Kouji said, " This is Takuya."  
  
" Nice to meet you, Takuya."  
  
" Nice to meet you too, Mr. Shizuma."  
  
" Beautiful weather we're having today, no? The springs in this town are always delightful," said the businessman, still in his greysuit, his suitcase sitting next to him on the benches. They chatted for a few minutes before the businessman had to return to his office.  
  
" I see him often. The guy's a nature lover, but was transferred to this town a few years ago. Usually I just listen to him complain about his work, but I don't mind," Kouji said, heading over to a large tree. " Time to enjoy the park for a bit," he continued, heading over to a large tree and climbing a few limbs. He climbed onto a particularly wide limb and layed down on it, putting his arms behind his head.  
  
Takuya wasn't sure of what to do. He was tempted to run off again, and it would have been perfect... Kouji was obviously letting his guard down. However, he couldn't bring himself to actually leave, and found himself rooted to the tree Kouji was resting on. ' I can't just leave him now...'  
  
He ended up staying with Kouji at the tree. For dinner, Kouji let Takuya pick any of the restaurants near the park. Even though they ate at McDonald's, it seriously was the best tasting meal Takuya had had for a long time. Perhaps Kouji's presence had something to do with it...  
  
They showered in the bathhouse right before heading back home (Kouji said he had just gotten his weekly payment so he didn't have to find the ranger), and as if they had been living together all their lives, settled into the small bed and bid each other goodnight.  
  
And thus it went for three days. Takuya spent every waking and sleeping moment with Kouji, and every day Takuya became more fascinated with the other boy, learning more about him with every passing minute. Whether it was bird-watching, eating at the café, talking to Mr. Shizuma or just lazying around doing nothing, Takuya grew more fond of Kouji with everything they did. His hatred quickly melted into a rather different feeling...  
  
They were at the old resting tree again, Takuya sitting on the same limb as Kouji. Takuya leaned back on the trunk of the tree while Kouji faced him as he stretched out against the limb itself. He said nothing to Takuya, as he didn't need to, and closed his eyes to doze off.  
  
Takuya was certain that Kouji was aware that he could run off if he wanted to and would get away with it. But the fact that Kouji trusted him to that extent was enough to keep him around, and something deep inside Takuya truly didn't want to leave Kouji... ever.  
  
' He's got grace...' Takuya noted as the wind blew across Kouji's light features. He felt a strange gut turning in his stomach... At that moment, he completely forgot his bounty hunting duties, and he could only see the boy resting on the tree limb...  
  
He didn't believe until he truly saw it. The gentle curves of Kouji's face, the loose way his clothes clung to his skin, his aura of calmness... Takuya had never met someone so captivating. Right then and there, he came to a conclusion that he had probably known ever since he set eyes on Kouji.  
  
' Kouji's beautiful...'  
  
****  
  
Yes, no, throw me off a cliff? =3  
  
Splash  
http://takouji.fateback.com 


	3. Part 3

----

Bounty

Part 3

By Splash

----

There isn't anything I could really elaborate in the bathhouse to be honest. 3

Note... this part's not inspired by the song... I just needed a song and I love this one. Credit Stephen T for lyrics.

Quick edit: wtf, I must have some kind of unconscious obsession with bird-watching birds. XD Thanks "You'll Know Eventually" for catching it this time!

Edit 4/30/05: This is the bastardized version with the lyrics taken out. Go to my account for the good version. :(

----

Takuya had trouble keeping his thoughts to himself after that day. Every time he would almost blurt something he didn't want to, he would have to bit his tongue to hold back. Kouji's actions weren't helping, either. He could swear that Kouji was intentionally showing off his good side at times...

That evening when he and Kouji had finished their showers (Kouji always stepped out of the shower fully dressed with a towel under his slightly wet ponytail), Takuya noted that the sun was almost completely set, and that they should get home soon. Kouji took the towel with him on his way out (the park wouldn't miss it overnight), and as they walked on the pathway back home, they spotted something peculiar...

There were large shadows at the birdfeeder, and snickering could be heard from a distance. Suddenly, Kouji's expression transformed from a peaceful one to one of anger. Without hesitation, he ran towards the shadows, dropping his towel on the way.

" Kouji?" Takuya lost him before he knew it.

Kouji leaped into the air with his magnificient grace, and stretched his foot out, smacking the shadow directly in the face.

" OW!" it cried. Takuya took a closer look, and saw a teenaged kid like him with a long shovel in his hands.

Kouji said nothing and continued to attack the boy. Another one appeared, weaponless, but Kouji managed to maneuver through his slow punches.

' Vandalizers,' Takuya figured out, amazed at how well Kouji was doing.

" Where the hell did this guy come from?" one of them growled, furiously swinging the shovel at Kouji.

While Kouji was occupied with the two going after him, he didn't seem to notice another shadow behind him...

" Kouji!"

Takuya ran forward and tackled the person behind the bandana boy.

" What the- there's another one!" the grounded boy wailed. He lunged out with his fists, but Takuya reacted too quickly for him.

Kouji quickly glimped behind him, smirking with pride for Takuya. He stopped in his tracks abruptly, surprising the two assailants, then shot out for the shovel in the first boy's hands. The boy was caught completely off-guard, and the shovel slipped easily from his grip. Kouji pointed the blade of the shovel toward the boy as a warning.

They ignored the warning and charged toward him.

They certainly didn't expect Kouji to run between them. Kouji swung the shovel in two fluid motions, whacking the back of both boys before straightening his stance. The boys cried out in pain and nursed their backs, looking back at Kouji with hatred.

" Forget it, guys," the one who previously had the shovel ordered, " They aren't worth the trouble. Let's go."

The boy Takuya was wrestling with scuttled to his feet, dusted himself off and walked away with a defiant air about him. Takuya was tempted to go after him, but Kouji blocked the brunette's path with his arm.

" If you ever thought I was getting paid too much for my job, think again, Takuya," Kouji stated before picking up his (rather, the park's) abandoned towel on the ground and continuing his path back home.

Takuya took a moment to figure out what Kouji said, then laughed lightly, following Kouji. Kouji made his smile again, perhaps with a little more glimmer than usual...

----

The next day, the ranger informed them that the vandalizers had broken into the central lodge before and that they would have to close the park to find the criminals. They had stolen some rather valuable equipment and documents. Kouji and Takuya provided what information they could about the boys, then they were told to go home.

" You'll still get your regular pay if this goes on for a while."

Takuya and Kouji found themselves lounging on Kouji's bed with nothing to do. Kouji had returned his bird-watching book not long ago, and had nothing else to read. It was also extremely hot in Kouji's room, and while Takuya was comfortable without his red overcoat, Kouji did without wearing any shirt. He loosened his bandana then proceeded to unconsciously attract Takuya's adoring eyes.

They must have stared at the ceiling for hours before Takuya finally spoke up. " Don't you have ANYTHING to do here?"

Kouji sighed, seeming defeated. " Let me get something." He rolled off the bed lethargically, then went over to the closet and pulled out... an acoustic guitar.

The sight of it grabbed Takuya's attention instantly. Kouji went back onto the bed and sat down with the guitar in his lap. He plucked the strings, tuning the instrument into perfection.

" I didn't know you had a guitar," Takuya said, aghast.

Kouji said nothing, but kept tuning the guitar. When he was satisfied with every string's pitch, he played them all at once and let the sound ring. He took a deep breathe, then began to sing, stringing chords with his words...

-lyrics removed due to ff.n bastardization-

When he finished, he put his guitar on the ground next to the bed. Still without a spoken word, he looked at Takuya for a response.

" That was beautiful," was the first thing that popped out of Takuya, said rather quietly. But he hadn't meant it to be loud enough for Kouji to hear.

Kouji blushed, but he seemed to be keeping control of himself. He kept staring at Takuya, however, as if trying to convey some kind of message. Kouji's singing was terrific, yes... but it also awoke another thought in Takuya.

" You sing so well, Kouji. Why didn't you try making a life out of your talent?"

Kouji looked down at that. " I did, many years ago... but one day..." he stopped, silently refusing to say more.

" Kouji?"

Kouji sighed again, crossing his legs on the bed. " I used to be pretty famous. But one day I was kidnapped by a desperate homeless criminal. He..." Kouji seemed to be losing control of his emotions, worrying Takuya. " He killed my parents then took me without leaving any clues or hints. He made it seem as if my parents just stopped existing."

Kouji took another big breathe, then checked to see if Takuya had any reaction. He was listening intently. " I was forced to sing in strange bars in outside cities, and I was given almost no freedom. I hated it, but there was nothing I could do, or I didn't have the courage to do anything. At least I was given privacy. But I did manage to get away from him and escape to this place, and ever since then I've been working at the park."

" How did you get away from him?"

Kouji blushed, then noticed he was getting repetitive in his actions. " Promise me you won't laugh? I've never told this to anyone before, not even Mr. Shizuma."

Takuya smiled. " Of course I won't laugh, Kouji! Now go on." Inside, he felt a great contentment to know that Kouji trusted only him to share such a personal story.

" My parents presented me as a female. They always wanted a girl, and I was afraid of being rejected so I followed their plans. I pretended to be a girl during all of my singing acts, and my voice could be easily mistaken for one back then. I became famous as a female, and body except my parents knew the real truth. I was so used to pretending that when I was kidnapped I still pretended to be female. Basically I forgot that I was even a male."

Takuya's eyes widened greatly, and increasingly so as Kouji continued.

" Hey, I was little. How could I know what was best? But, alas, I couldn't hide myself forever. My voice started to change after a few years, and I found myself having to strain my voice more and more to sing like a girl. During one act, I lost control of my singing and completely ruined my song. The one who kidnapped me was in a drunken stupor and become completely confused, but by the next morning had completely forgotten my slip."

" I decided I couldn't go on like I was with my voice and MYSELF changing, so I made a plan on my third year anniversary of being with the kidnapper to 'celebrate' with him. I put a sleeping pill in his drink, and while he was under the effects, I took most of his money and my few possessions including my guitar, and made a run for it."

Takuya looked solemn, empathizing with Kouji's situation.

" I didn't hitchhike for fear of being kidnapped again, but slowly made my way back to this town."

Kouji finally looked back at Takuya, relaxing now that he had said everything from his past.

Suddenly, Takuya hit himself hard in the head.

" YOU must be Izumi!"

Kouji jerked completely, gawking at Takuya. " How do you know that name? That was the stagename my parents used..."

Takuya covered his own mouth, then realized he was still safe. ' This is it! This answers everything! Except... What do I do now?' " I guess you really didn't know how famous you were, Kouji. We watched you on television at my orphanage all the time."

A lie. But Kouji didn't assume anything except the truth, which made Takuya feel quite guilty. ' No, no... this is just business.'

Or was it? He couldn't turn in a bounty of the wrong gender, and what would happen if he tried explaining to his boss Kouji's story? Would he believe him? Would he be in deep trouble? Furthermore... how was he going to break the news to Kouji? Did he even need to know? Would he let him go back to his boss... or... too many questions!

" Takuya, are you all right?" Kouji asked, seeing him hold his head.

" Y-yeah... that was just a lot of stuff you told me," Takuya feigned, " I... I don't know what to do or say."

" That's okay," Kouji said, making that good 'ol small smile that Takuya adored, " We can let the past be, so now there aren't any unknown gaps between us."

Takuya turned red at that, not just because of the implication but of shame as well. ' Maybe I can just forget my past completely. The world won't end if "Izumi" doesn't make it to whatever the boss is planning. I'll just live with Kouji forever and we'll fall in love and we're be happy for the rest of our lives... and... what the hell am I thinking? I must be going crazy..."

The brunette looked at Kouji, who was now staring out the window, his legs still crossed on the bed.

' No... Kouji deserves to know. Even if I don't have to turn him in, I need to get this pain off my mind. He'll still trust me afterwards, won't he? Maybe trust me even more...' Takuya parsed his lips, preparing to spit out the truth, ' Come on, Takuya. Be optimistic. Kouji doesn't hate you... right?'

" Kouji, there's something else I should tell you..."

----

Apologies if this part seems too plot driven, the "better" is yet to come.

Kouji sings his image song, "In The Blue." If you haven't gotten it yet, I HIGHLY recommend you get it, along with the other Frontier image songs. Heck, get ALL of the Digimon songs if you can... XD

Splash

takouji. 


	4. Important Interlude

****  
Bounty  
Important Interlude  
By Splash  
****  
  
Important message after the interlude, please read it or bye bye...seriously.  
  
This part of the fic takes place before Takuya and Kouji end up staring at the ceiling for hours. O_o;  
  
****  
  
The sun was beaming strong through the single window, cooking Kouji's half of the bed. Takuya was lying in his normal sleeping position, his arms behind his head. It took him a while to realize that he wasn't nearly as comfortable as he usually was when he got in that position...  
  
" Gese, Kouji. Your place is STEAMING in the afternoon."  
  
" Yes, I know..." the bandana boy replied, although not in any certain tone. He sat up on the bed, in the same position Takuya had first seen him in...  
  
Kouji stared aimlessly outside the window, just in time to hear some birds chirping outside. He couldn't see them, but he knew they were probably on the roof or someone's windowsill, singing their songs as always.  
  
Takuya saw the wandering look on Kouji's face, leading to his own thoughts. So much had happened within the span of the week, and every moment had its perks when he was with Kouji. He had proved himself to be a wonderful person despite his first impressions, and that was only because Takuya didn't cooperate with him then. Kouji spared him and let the brunette become a part of his life...  
  
He wondered if he should show his gratitude for Kouji's kindness, but he wasn't sure how to do that. The most he could think of was to stay with him, to not go against the orders given when they first met and to be as supportive as possible. He gazed at Kouji, remembering that accidental day, and once again awed from seeing the computer generated image of "Izumi" in his head compared to the real figure in front of him.  
  
Kouji had a much more attractive build in his shoulders and his neck wasn't frail like the female depiction. The way his blue overcoat hung over features, the tantalizing gap between his shirt and his well-defined shoulder blades... All of this was sitting right in front of Takuya. He was hugging himself slightly as he continued looking out the window, still oblivious to Takuya's stares. That was unusual... Kouji always seemed to notice when Takuya stared at him before... why was it different this time?  
  
Suddenly, Kouji turned his gaze off the window and onto Takuya. " I give. It's too hot."  
  
He progressed to shrug off his overcoat, which didn't affect Takuya all that much. In fact, he decided to take off his own red overcoat, since the room was indeed heating up.  
  
Like the typical teenage boys they were, they tossed the unwanted clothes across the room to be picked up when they were needed at a later time. Takuya went back to his original position, but nearly choked when he saw a new flash of flesh in Kouji's direction... Even in the showerhouse  
he had never seen Kouji more bare than his face and back, and just then he had uncensored view of his chest...  
  
Kouji finished taking off his yellow top and threw that across the room as well. It fell neatly on top of his overcoat. Now topless, he fell back onto the bed next to Takuya (who was viciously trying not to blush) so that only his legs were receiving sunlight.  
  
Takuya kept his focus on the ceiling to prevent himself from blushing at the sight of the half-naked bishounen next to him...  
  
****  
  
I apologize in advance for my tone usage.   
  
Hey guys... cry for help here... I've been trying to find someone who will help me purchase (meaning I will still pay) a Chinese Ragnarok Online Monthly Gamecard: http://us.yesasia.com/en/PrdDept.aspx?pid=1002443501&code=c§ion=games&  
  
It costs $4.99 plus $2.99 shipping, to make it $8. The thing is... they accept credit card, check or money order, but not cash. And cash is the only way I can pay. So, the basic idea is that someone kind could order a gamecard at YesAsia with my address in the shipping information and he/she would pay for the gamecard, and then I will send $10 to that someone's address. The extra two dollars make up as tip for being nice. ^^ Strange, yes, but I've done it several times and it's just like trading Beanie Babies online, which I used to do quite often when I was 10 years old...  
  
My parents won't help me and nobody else is willing (Portage Central High school makes my friends busy), and I'm about to go through some sort of emotional collapse because of the lack of concern... but I shouldn't really be going into that.  
  
If any one of you could possibly help me out, please email me at guyminal@hotmail.com and I will supply you with my address to ship the card to, and I will ask for what address I should send the $10 cash to. YesAsia requires you to sign up with your email address in order to shop the site, but it's a very quick and easy process, and I can give your specific directions if you need help with it.  
  
--Muucho edit: Thank you so much, people... the "bribe" is settled. XD Sorry I pulled you guys into it. I'm going to work hard on my evil IB English oral for the next week, and hopefully after then, the biggest stress of my year will be off. Next year I won't be taking IB English so I'll have a lot more time to work on more creative things... Even piano achievement testing seems less stressing compared to IB English, ack. @_@;  
  
Splash  
http://takouji.fateback.com 


	5. Part 4

****  
Bounty  
Part 4  
By Splash  
****  
  
Final part! I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it took me a while, I had a lot of schoolwork. ^^  
  
****  
  
Kouji had a faint trace of concern on his face. " Go ahead, Takuya."  
  
The brunette hesitated, unsure of how to phrase what he wanted to say. " I didn't just do singing acts as a living. I was sent here to find you... but, I expected a female."  
  
The one in the bandana blinked. " I don't quite get what you mean. You were sent here to find... Izumi?"  
  
" Yes... Here, Kouji. These pictures..." he reached into his pant pockets, taking out crinkled photos, and he handed them to Kouji.  
  
Kouji observed them pensively, and even though his expression didn't change, it seemed as if much was going on in his mind. Takuya looked on nervously, unsure of his reaction...  
  
The darker haired boy switched his gaze from the older picture to the computer generated one, pondering... pondering...  
  
" So our meeting wasn't just an accident," he said after several minutes of silence. " Why didn't you tell me before?"  
  
Takuya listened for a trace of anger in Kouji's voice and was surprised to find none. Either the ponytailed boy was better at hiding his emotions than Takuya thought, or he actually was staying calm.  
  
" Well, when I discovered YOU were here, instead of what the prediction photo portrayed, I got confused and didn't know what to do. And after spending all this time with you, I just... forgot I was a bounty hunter. That's all."  
  
" You do know your bounty doesn't exist anymore, right? What will you do now?"  
  
Takuya sighed in relief. Kouji was taking the news well. He shouldn't have expected anything else, actually. He knew Kouji was a calculating person, a quality Takuya grew to admire.  
  
" Well, if I don't report to the boss within the next week, then he'll probably send search parties to find me. I'd like to tell him of the situation, but..."  
  
Kouji nodded nonchalantly, to the dismay of Takuya. " Want to go right now? We've got plenty of time."  
  
He had many fond memories of Kouji from the past week. He found Kouji's presence warming, comforting, pleasing... To leave it all behind... the thought had barely occured to him until now.  
  
He had a job, however... he had a duty to fulfill. He couldn't say what he wanted to say...  
  
" Yeah, let's go."  
  
They stepped out of the miniscule room. Kouji put his yellow top and overcoat back on while Takuya decided it was warm enough without. Ironically, the theatre was only several blocks away.  
  
****  
  
The gruff man tapped his pencil on his desk tentatively in deep thought. He had the theatre's future to look after, the upcoming town festival, new talents to find, and... where was Takuya? It was very unusual of him to go without visiting him for more than a week, even more since he was in the process of hunting. In fact, he almost expected Takuya to report to him every day. The possibilities of the boy's inadvertance kept piling in the man's mind.  
  
' Whatever's occupying that kid must be pretty important. Maybe Izumi's giving him the biggest goose chase ever, or has been concentrating too much on persuading her. Or maybe...'  
  
The man cringed, wondering why his imagination was so rampant at his old age. ' Has my little worker fallen in love with his victim?'  
  
He stopped tapping his pencil, reaching an interesting revelation. ' I suppose attachment is not so harsh for this case...'  
  
****  
  
Takuya strolled past the front entrance, and stopped at a back entrance in the alley way. " I'll go in first," Takuya said, opening the door as he had done routinely in the past.  
  
He immediately heard, " Takuya, at last! Do you have news of Izumi?"  
  
" Euh, about that, boss..."  
  
With his boss, Takuya knew he had to be outright. " Izumi doesn't actually exist. Hi-her parents brought their child out as a female."  
  
" I don't get what you're saying," the older man said quizzically.  
  
" The famous Izumi is actually a male. The little child star has grown up quite differently than what would be assumed, boss."  
  
The man behind the desk took a long moment to comprehend Takuya's words. Finally, he said. " No wonder why we couldn't find her. We only searched the female databases..."  
  
" So what do we do now?" Takuya asked. He suddenly realized that this was the first mission he was unable to complete for the first time in his life.  
  
" We can find a substitute, I think..." the boss pondered, stress etched on the furrows of his aged forehead. " But tell me, Takuya, did you meet this person at all?"  
  
Takuya's gaze flickered from the ground back onto the boss, hesitating before he answered. " He's here with me."  
  
The boss smiled, a less familiar sight. " What are you waiting for? Bring him in!"  
  
For whatever reason, he hesitated further, but eventually opened the door he entered through. Kouji made a small gulp, trying to make it unnoticeable, and stepped inside. He stood in the center of the office room almost shame-faced, as if he was at fault for his childhood oppression.  
  
" Assuming you wouldn't take a female's name, would you mind introducing yourself?" the boss said respectively.  
  
" Kouji Minamoto," he said, stopping his shuffling. " It's my given name."  
  
There was an air of nervousness stinging the atmosphere in the room. The boss could easily sense this, and propped his legs on the desk in hope of easing the tension.  
  
It seemed to work somewhat as Takuya spoke what was being held back in his mind. " Boss... um... I'd like to know... if... um..."  
  
The next step the boss contemplated was already in effect. All of the hesitation, the uncomfortable ambiance... He sighed as he put his hands behind his head. He snickered. " Guess I was right anyway."  
  
" Huh?" Both boys said in sync.  
  
" I was wondering why you hadn't been reporting to me, Takuya," the boss explained. " I can see what's been occupying this past week."  
  
Takuya flustered, sensing that the boss knew much more than he presumed.  
  
" Your office has been empty for more than a week," the boss continued, " It seems you've found a new home, Takuya. Tell me, when's the wedding?"  
  
Now Takuya was seriously blushing. " Wedding? I-"  
  
" It's rather obvious according to your behavior these past few minutes," the boss interrupted, " It's too bad you didn't have family to teach you about the birds and the bees. Then again, you probably figured them out through all of our theatre productions..."  
  
Kouji had remained silent during this interaction, but by now even HE seemed to have a reaction. His cheeks were tinted a deep shade of red, but his consciousness didn't seem to be in the room. Takuya didn't know what to make of it...  
  
" Am I wrong? I apologize if what I said was offensive," the boss said somewhat flippantly, " Anyhow, I wish you two the best of luck. Don't forget to visit me sometimes, Takuya."  
  
Takuya's jaw dropped to the ground, understanding the boss' words but confused on what was happening. " Wh-wha? Are you firing me?"  
  
" Do you still need the job? If you do, I can always find something for you to do."  
  
" ...No, not really."  
  
The boss nodded. " It's your choice, kid. I don't control your life."  
  
Suddenly, Kouji said something, breaking the duo dialogue. " It was pleasant to meet you, sir," he said, bowing slightly, then turning around towards the door. " Let's go home, Takuya."  
  
Takuya glanced at him. " But..."  
  
Kouji abruptly gave him a stern look. " I still have the syringe."  
  
Takuya obeyed him then, too confused to question why the other boy changed attitudes so quickly. The boss didn't ask them anything more, just bid them farewell.  
  
" Let's have dinner sometime, ciao!"  
  
****  
Kouji stopped outside of his home, then looked back at Takuya silently. The two had walked back in a deadly silence, with Takuya plagued by Kouji's aura of seriousness.  
  
But now, with just the two of them, Kouji was able to relax. He sighed, heaving his shoulders.  
  
Kouji looked down on the floor as the two stood face-to-face. " You can go to him if you want, Takuya."  
  
" What?" Takuya was caught off guard, surprised at the thickness in Kouji's voice.  
  
" I know that you won't give out my location. I..."  
  
Kouji huffed, exasperated, " I'm setting you free if you want to go back to your old life."  
  
Takuya couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was free to go? He had almost forgotten that he was bound by word until Kouji had reminded him of the syringe... For a moment he thought that Kouji was back to his threatening self, but he realized it was only to protect his home location.  
  
" I just wanted a last moment with just us before you decided to go away..."  
  
Kouji avoided looking at him still, his eyes furrowed sullenly.  
  
" Kouji, I..." He had to be honest to himself, to Kouji... so he spoke straight from his conscious. " I don't want to leave..." he said softly, almost inaudible.  
  
The bandana boy didn't reply at first. The silence reigned worry on the brunette, and he looked down at Kouji's feet, his face ashamed.  
  
" Takuya..."  
  
Takuya suddenly saw a hand come his direction, and he was pulled into Kouji's chest...  
  
At first he was shocked, completely frozen on the spot. Kouji put his arms around him, enveloping him in a hug. The jitters in Takuya's stomach went from active to hyperdrive, and his mind raced even faster. ' Kouji... he feels so warm...'  
  
He returned the gesture, wrapping his arms along Kouji's bare back, loving the closeness and the setting sun glowing on them.  
  
" To be honest, Takuya, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me," Kouji murmured, nuzzling his face into Takuya's hair, " My life would be so empty if..."  
  
He didn't bother to finish, as he knew that Takuya already understood.  
  
Takuya rose from his position in Kouji's arms and stared into the bandana boy's eyes. He saw joyful memories in those crystalline eyes, of every moment he fell in love...  
  
With an unspoken agreement, their lips met. At first there was only a peck before Takuya backed off to check on Kouji. He was blushing, a beautiful expression bestowed on his features. They leaned forward again, and kissed with more force, exploring each other's mouths. The held onto each more tightly, releasing bottled-up emotions immersing in each other's presence.  
  
' This is love... this is companionship...'  
  
When they broke apart, Kouji certainly didn't expect to hear from the brunette, " You're so warm..."  
  
Takuya cuddled in closer, happily sighing. The bandana boy couldn't help but blush further.  
  
" Are you sure about this?" Kouji said softly, his eyes gazing with concern at the boy in his arms.  
  
" My life has never had much meaning until I met you," Takuya reasoned. " And damn it... you're a great guy, Kouji. It's amazing that you aren't more outgoing."  
  
" Ten years of living on your own makes you unwilling to try."  
  
" You tried with me, was it such a bad result?" Takuya asked, rubbing Kouji's back.  
  
" No, it wasn't at all..." Kouji grinned, moving slightly to open their home door. Theirs...  
  
Together they looked upon the small room, treasuring that small bed where they spent the nights together, the guitar that brought out such joy, the window which connected them to the outside. Before stepping inside, Kouji turned around and kissed Takuya lightly, little realizing the sun was creating a delicate sparkle in his eyes. " The sun is setting. We should wake up early to see if the park's open tomorrow, Takuya."  
  
Small memories flickered through Takuya's mind once more, and he nodded slowly and confidently. " As long as you wake up with me, Kouji."  
  
The door closed behind them as they entered their home, startling a small bird that was on the roof above them. It chirped as it flew away, heading towards the sunset in the west.  
  
****  
  
End  
  
****  
  
Hmm, not the one of the better fics, I have to admit. The idea died in my head after a while, and I really want to get back to Where Fate Turns. Other than that, it was still fun to write. Review, please? =3  
  
Splash  



End file.
